Razón y Corazón
by Suigin Walker
Summary: La maldición que tanto odia. Es la salvación del mundo, de su amor, y de un nuevo futuro. Pero duele.


**Disclamer:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn no es de mi propiedad. Si así fuese, está pareja, junto con el 1886 seria canon. ¡Lo juro!

**Advertencias:** Contiene Spoilers, para aquellos que no hayan llegado más lejos del anime o manga.

_**

* * *

**__**Summary:**_ La maldición que tanto odia. Es la salvación del mundo, de su amor, y de un nuevo futuro. Pero duele.

* * *

**R**_a_**z**_ó_**n** y **C**_o_**r**_a_**z**_ó_**n**

-Es nuestra última oportunidad, Irie-san.- Dice Uni con sonrisa amable, al ver como Irie le sirve más té.

Souichi solo la ve con sus ojos verde oscuro, tomando un poco más del café que se ha servido para mantenerse despierto. Son las doce de la noche, y están en su apartamento.

-Es tarde ¿no se enfadaran contigo?-pregunta él.

Uni solo sonríe de manera tacita. Deja la tasa en la mesa de la sala y desvía su mirada hacia afuera, explorando más allá del cristal. La ciudad de noche es hermosa, más desde una altura semejante donde se encuentra el piso de Irie. Las luces de la ciudad brillan como enormes luciérnagas.

-Mi madre solía hacer lo mismo, irse sin avisar-subió los hombros-Dudo que se molesten.-la joven apretó los labios, estos temblaban como indicio de que trataba de controlarse a sí misma.

Unos brazos le rozaron los hombros, atrayéndola contra él. Souichi acaricio los cabellos de la jovencita. Consolándole. La Arcobaleno del cielo hundió su rostro en la caja torácica del hombre, aspirando su esencia lo mejor que podía.

-Mañana es la reunión, y el plan comenzara-murmura Uni, abrazando a Irie, rodeando su cuerpo con sus delgados y cortos brazos que se aferran a la camisa blanca que lleva puesta.

Los labios de su enemigo le besan la frente, alejando los demonios que la saltan constantemente al dudar. Ella sonríe con un rubor en sus mejillas, no le importaría dormir arropada por otros brazos protectores diferentes a los de Ganma. Desearía poder hundir más su cara, y que le siga pasando sus dedos por su cabello, pero no puede, no ahora.

Y, aún en contra del deseo de su corazón ella se aparta lentamente de su cobijo y protección. Le mira con el brillo de la determinación, no tiene miedo.

-Lo lograremos. Solo se fuerte, y aguanta. Sonríe, curva sus labios de manera suave, sincera y dulce; estirando su cuello y rozando superficialmente sus labios con los de Souichi. Se aleja, rápidamente. No quiere llegar a más porque no ésta segura de poder resistir unir su boca con la de él más profundamente. Tiene miedo de que su corazón le traicione.

La duda le embarga y las prioridades adquieren dos caminos.

No temer a la muerte.

Temer a la muerte.

No salvar a los demás.

Salvar a los demás.

Quedarse a su lado y fallar en su papel.

Guiar a Vongola por el campo de batalla, hasta que su función como Arcobaleno se vea ejecutada.

Las opciones y sus resultados de cada una, los sabe. Y, egoístamente, por un instante; piensa en tomar las primeras opciones. Abandonar a todos. Pero la razón se antepone a su corazón y gana la batalla de las decisiones.

El sueño se repite, cada noche desde que conoció a Souichi Irie. Muriendo siempre, en múltiples ocasiones, por el bien de todos, por el bien del mundo. Sabe que Byakuran es consciente de la traición de Souichi. Le duele ver que él terminara lastimado, pero sobrevive, cumpliendo la promesa que ella constantemente le hace jurar cumplir antes de morir.

Son las doce de la noche cuando Uni abandona el apartamento de Irie Souichi, no le ha dicho nada, salvo lo de siempre. Que siga el plan y en caso de haber inconvenientes que sea fuerte y siga adelante, sin detenerse.

No tiene valor para decirle que será una marioneta de Byakuran por tiempo indeterminado, no tiene el valor para decirle que morirá, sacrificándose para traer de vuelta a los Arcobalenos.

Las lágrimas caen de sus ojos azules. Ella solo sonríe mientras camina por las oscuras, perdiéndose bajo el manto de estrellas, esperanzas sumidas en la oscuridad.

Odia, con todo su corazón esta maldición. Tanto su abuela como su madre perdieron lo importante, ella no se salvaría. Su abuela dejo a Reborn, su madre a Ganma y ahora ella a Souichi.

Parpadea, ve las estrellas, a las parejas felices y les envidia. Niega con la cabeza y sonríe, con esfuerzo, forzadamente.

Si su felicidad debería sacrificarse, para que el mundo que tanto amaron su madre y su abuela, así como ella. Pues bien, lo sacrificaría. Porque, de que servía salvar al mundo si eso no garantizaba la felicidad de Souichi.

Si eso no garantizaba que siguiese vivo.

Nuevamente Uni llora, son lágrimas finas. Se las seca con el dorso de la mano y sonríe satisfecha.

-Todavía me quedaran otros diez años para nacer. Volveré a verlo-se dice en un susurro.

Camina y se pierde en las sombras de las luces de las farolas, y anuncios de neón.

**FIN**

* * *

**N/A:** La verdad había escrito este _"mucho mejor",_ pero que carajos paso, se corto la luz y se me perdió el documento justo cuando lo termino –inserte sonido de cosas rompiéndose en otro cuarto.-Bueno, esto es más como un repuesto. Le agregue cosas que no salina en el primer documento, ya que no recordaba exactamente que había escrito. Pero descuiden, hare mas Souichi x Uni cuando pueda ¡Muahahahahaha!


End file.
